


también el amor se aprende

by lunallena (trusteachother)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/lunallena
Summary: Su delgada mano se deslizó por las sábanas, marcando el fin de la conversación. Le llegó a los oídos un gemido proveniente de otra habitación y cerró los ojos. Esa oscuridad tan familiar había sido reemplazada por el tono rojizo de su cabello. Oyó otro gemido, pero esta vez fue suyo.





	también el amor se aprende

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos años subí esta fic bajo el nombre "del otro lado de mis ojos cerrados" y por alguna razón la borré. Limpiando la computadora, volví a encontrarla, la edité y decidí volver a subirla. No sé si hay tantxs jonsas que hablen español pero qué más da. Espacio-tiempo similar al de _Crónica de una muerte anunciada_ de García Márquez, pero no es necesario haberla leído para entender.  
>  **¡IMPORTANTE!:** ao3 no me deja poner tags en español, por lo que las pondré aquí. En esta fic hay prostitución e infidelidad (Jon no le es infiel a Sansa, sino a Val con Sansa). No lean si no es de su agrado. You've been warned.

* * *

i.

—No me has saludado hoy —dijo Sansa con los labios pegados al pecho de Jon —. En el mercado. Te he visto.

 

La leve risa hizo que su cabeza se levantase bruscamente y volviera a caer con una fuerza desmesurada al acomodarse el diafragma.

 

—Me acompañaba  _ Val  _ —propuso como explicación —. Si te dirigía la palabra, estaría soltero ahora.

 

El silencio se volvió casi tenebroso. Luego Sansa le pellizcó una costilla.

 

—Ya lo sé, tonto.

 

Su delgada mano se deslizó por las sábanas, marcando el fin de la conversación. Le llegó a los oídos un gemido proveniente de otra habitación y cerró los ojos. Esa oscuridad tan familiar había sido reemplazada por el tono rojizo de su cabello. Oyó otro gemido, pero esta vez fue suyo.

 

El olor del placer femenino se mezclaba con el incienso y la tierra mojada y en la cocina a alguna de las chicas se le debía haber caído un plato.

 

Ya era muy tarde. Los visitantes más lúcidos ya debían haber regresado con sus esposas y todavía quedaban pululando los más borrachos o ridículos como él.

 

Sansa encerró su longitud con labios agrietados por el frío y tomando aire como si se lo fueran a quitar, olvidó todo lo que no fuera Sansa y ese momento.

 

ii.

Si fuera más astuto se reiría de su propia estupidez y si fuera más valiente caminaría hacia la mesa y un guiño cómplice sería suficiente. Las uñas de Harry, clavadas en la cadera revestida en rojo terciopelo, y su boca en el oído de Sansa no dejaba entrever purezas.

 

Escuchó su risa melodiosa a través del tango y de los gritos e insultos de sus amigos, la misma que se le escapaba si él la tocaba justo debajo del muslo derecho, donde comienza la pantorrilla. Val le tiró del brazo y hacia la pista de baile que no era más que un recoveco donde no había mesas. El roce inocente que provocaban, casi sin querer, aquellos pasos practicados eran la mayor intimidad que conocerían antes de tomar los votos en unos cortos meses. Se forzó a sonreírle entre los acordes mientras una futura conversación con Sansa le bailaba en la memoria como si ya hubiese sucedido.

 

Era un tonto y un hipócrita. Estaba comprometido con Val desde los trece años porque sí, porque su padre trabajaba con el de ella en la estancia que heredaría y su madre tomaba el té con la de ella en su casa de verano. Val le daba besos húmedos en la mejilla cuando no los veían, como apurada, y enseguida corría para donde Bryan Frey alimentaba a los cerdos.

 

Theon se le había reído en la cara cuando supo leer entre líneas su lamento.  _ No puedes celar un honor que no es tuyo. _

 

A Jon no le importaba el honor ni la pureza. Conocía demasiadas vírgenes que seguían las estúpidas  _ reglas _ de la boca para afuera y siempre al acecho de la burla ajena. No eran puras de verdad.

 

Sansa argumentaba que era libre en sus cadenas y que no conocía otro placer que el carnal.

 

Cuando se hizo una pausa, salió a fumar y la vio yéndose sola por la arboleda iluminada sólo por la luz de luna. No dudó un instante. Cuando Val preguntara más tarde, diría que el vino se le había subido a la cabeza.

 

Sansa se detuvo en seco al escucharlo llamarla en la oscuridad y dejó de verla hasta que la tuvo en sus brazos.

 

Casi perdió el sentido de sus palabras, pero la urgencia era tan fuerte como su desesperación, y el roble a su izquierda resultó ser el mejor soporte para dos cuerpos buscando unirse.

 

Sintió un océano en la lengua al pasarla por su cuello y la sostuvo lo más cerca que pudo. Temblaba bajo el frío veraniego que traía el río cuando la hora ya era muy avanzada para algunos y muy anticipada para otros.

 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó un tiempo después, aún sobre la corteza del viejo árbol.

 

Sansa asintió con la cabeza y dando un paso hacia atrás, lo dejó descubierto ante ojos ajenos no presentes que lo observaban. Sonrió al sentir el deleite líquido como agua bendita corriendo por sus piernas. Se secó las mejillas y quiso pretender que era sólo sudor por el esfuerzo. Jon apretó los dientes.

 

—Me dices y lo mato —mientras se subía los mejores pantalones que tenía.

 

Sansa rió y antes de que pudiera preguntar o sacar conclusiones, lo estaba besando y tirando por el camino hacia su casa.

 

Los sucesos de la noche estaban desordenados cuando despertó, pero la habitación estaba cálida y la compañía no era mala. Cerró los ojos.

 

iii.

Le había llegado el rumor como quien lee el diario antes de ir a trabajar.

 

Todo el pueblo hablaba de eso. Hasta el viento parecía llevar noticias ajenas de una punta a la otra. Nada le hubiese gustado más que la gente se metiera en sus cosas por primera vez en su vida y dejara estar de luto a quienes lo necesitaran.

 

Missandei había sido la más misteriosa y callada, incluso más que Sansa, pero sus trucos y piernas largas le habían valido una corriente interminable de clientes y, como a sus compañeras, nunca le faltaba la seda ni la leche.

 

Saber quién era el padre del hijo que se había llevado la vida de la extranjera parecía ser el nuevo acertijo a resolver para mantener entretenidos tanto a viejos como jóvenes. Jon cruzó los dedos y pidió a los dioses que tal título perteneciera a alguno de los tantos maridos que se cruzaba en sus visitas nocturnas.

 

Había cancelado el paseo al río con Val y le importaba muy poco si alguien lo veía entrar en la casa blanca y marrón, que contaba con la presencia masculina más alta del lugar.

 

Los sollozos le llegaron atravesando el pasillo izquierdo y la puerta con la “S” se abrió casi sin tocarla.

 

Habían enterrado a la muchacha en la mañana y nadie más que sus socias se habían atrevido a asistir. Ni siquiera él. Sólo uno de los hermanos de Sam había aceptado cavar la tumba para las mujeres que lloraban a los gritos. Dany le había dicho que “ _ se oían como aullidos desde la escuela, verdaderamente conmovedor.” _

 

No era lo que todos pensaban. En la iglesia, creían que finalmente Dios las estaba haciendo pagar por su lascivia y seducción. En la tienda, un poco se reían y otro poco culpaban a las restantes por la muerte prematura.

 

Al sentir su cuerpo sobre la espalda descubierta y las manos callosas de afilar cuchillos abrazarle la cintura, su llanto fue disminuyendo lentamente hasta que sólo quedaron espasmos que venían de a ratos como epilepsia.

 

—Estamos cerradas hoy —la voz ronca le traicionó el tono burlón —. Tendrás que regresar mañana.

 

—Me voy a quedar aquí.

 

—¿Todo el día?

 

No le iba a pedir favores. Nunca lo hacía. No le iba a pedir que la abrazara ni que la besara o le hiciera el amor.

 

—Y la noche. Si es que no me echas.

 

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y con cuidado, desprendió una de sus manos donde la sostenía contra su pecho y se los llevó a los labios. Besó cada uno de sus dedos, casi succionandolos dentro de su boca, con cuidado maternal, y le soltó bruscamente la muñeca al terminar. Jon quedó atrapado en ese trance como descubriendo un mundo nuevo.

 

iv.

Casi no se dio cuenta de la fecha ni la hora mientras lo vestían de blanco leche y negro carbón.

 

Le costó acomodar los ojos a la luz anaranjada del atardecer y los brazos que lo tiraban hacia la Capilla no eran suaves ni mansos como los que su moneda podía comprar.

 

El vestido amarillento y con olor a viejo no pertenecía a la novia al igual que al novio no le pertenecían sus propios familiares sonrientes, el coro desafinado de la iglesia ni el obispo que había viajado desde la capital para oficiar una boda por un favor que debía.

 

Las palabras fluyeron de sus adentros como por inercia y se obligó a estar presente en la ceremonia. La culpa lo carcomía pero ya había aprendido a apaciguarla con una buena acción a lo largo del día. El peso lo abandonaba por un rato como perro que ha recibido premio.

 

Selló con un beso y su esposa le mojó las mejillas con sus lágrimas.

 

En el último asiento, el hijo menor de Walder Frey se secaba la frente.

  
  
  
  
  


La celebración en casa de Val había ido mutando desde un vals tarareado a una competencia de guitarras para desembocar en una furia nocturna de alcohol y besos húmedos que tenía a todo el pueblo en vela.

 

Los ancianos ya habían aprendido a dormir a pesar del bullicio, pero los más pequeños oían la música y los gritos desde sus ventanas con expectación inocente.

 

Para las tres, la multitud había comenzado a sigilosamente dirigirse hacia la infame casa de las prostitutas.

 

Jon creía que seguían de duelo, pero el precio del pan subía día a día como la lujuria masculina y al ver que los invitados no volvían, las puertas de la casa aseguraban estadía.

 

Las manos le picaban por la tentación, pero su noche de bodas era impostergable.

 

Se retiraron mientras las parejas restantes seguían debatiendo a dónde deberían mover la fiesta. Los saludaron con los ojos brillantes a la espera de la sábana manchada de honor que la regla dictaba exhibir como premio inalienable.

 

Su cama ajena a cuerpos femeninos crujió vilmente por el peso extraño y Val rió incómodamente. Ese sonido provocó que Jon saliera del agujero negro que encontraba en su mente tan a menudo.

 

Le sonrió para intentar calmar sus evidentes nervios y recordó que se trataba de  _ Val,  _  que estaba  _ casado  _ y que debía ser gentil.

 

La marca fue formada por apenas unas gotas rojas que al secarse se tornaron marrones y el resto blanquecino de su propia semilla.

 

Val explicó que solía tener caballos y pasó a nombrar a cada uno de los potrillos que habían tenido el honor de llamarse como un santo.

 

 v.

Verla caminar de espaldas y doblar la esquina hizo que la burbuja en la que había estado viviendo las últimas semanas le reventara en la cara y le hiciera arder los ojos.

 

Esa noche le mintió a Val por incontable vez y a su esposa por primera.

 

La puerta de calle estaba entornada y parecía más grande. Una de las tablas de la escalera estaba levantada en un nuevo lugar y el pasillo oscuro era más angosto y más interminable.

 

La “S” en la puerta lo intimidó y creyó oírle susurrar que no, que se diera vuelta, que obligue a sus piernas a volver a la seguridad de su propia cama y no cayera nuevamente en el fuego lento de cierta mujer de risa fácil.

 

Por un momento sintió en el rostro un puño golpearlo por la intimidad interrumpida por su llegada, pero Sansa estaba sorprendentemente sola y dormida a una hora que en su oficio llamarían temprano.

 

Se desplomó sobre el colchón con las botas puestas y besó la marca de nacimiento justo detrás de la oreja. Sansa sonrió entre sueños y susurró el nombre correcto.

 

—Creí que no te vería más — susurró casi con una dejadez de acusación —. ¿Ya te habías olvidado de mí?

 

Negó con la cabeza y se dio cuenta que todo le hacía acordar a ella, todo lo compraba con ella, hasta lo que no debía. Cuando no pensaba en ella también lo hacía.

 

—¿Has venido a celebrar tu noche de bodas?

 

La burla era inofensiva pero la implicación estaba clara. Sansa se mordió el labio inferior y vio en sus ojos la disculpa no dicha. Ya le había marcado antes la razón por la que su negocio era tan respetado. Los pecados del hombre no se hablaban en voz alta porque las bocas se ocupan con otras labores.

 

No pudo tomarla esa noche porque el cuerpo le quedó agotado de saborear cada centímetro de su piel —y en especial ese punto escondido que la hacía temblar y enrollar las piernas alrededor de su cuello para tenerlo más, más cerca — y tuvo que esforzarse para levantarse de la cama. La vista le molestaba nuevamente y, si antes lo dudaba, era un hecho que Sansa lo había marcado como vaca en el matadero y no físicamente, temporariamente, como él lo hacía, dejándole marcas rosáceas debajo de los senos y entre los muslos.

 

El calor seco de la calle comparado con el frío estancado de la casa le produjo un mareo y no por primera vez quiso correr y correr hasta que los pies se le mojaran en el río y seguir corriendo hasta llegar a donde no lo conocieran, donde no tuviera un anillo en el dedo que le apretara las vasos sanguíneos y que al darse vuelta una mujer de fuego lo hiciera cenizas.


End file.
